Star Trek Endeavor: Ender's Cage
by mmulhollon
Summary: After dealing with Gary Mitchell and failing to breach the Galactic Barrier the Endeavor is heading towards Starbase 11 till they received a transmission from a ship that crashed over 22 years ago on Talos IV. Once they arrive they will find out that there is something that they should worry greatly including Captain Ender Wiggin.


Star Trek Endeavor:

Ender's Cage

By: Michael Mulhollon

Ender was sitting in his chair as he pressed a button on his armrest and said, "Captain's log star date 2341.2, the USS Endeavor is on its way to Starbase 11 for repairs following the damage we sustained from attempting to breach the Galactic Barrier." Petra was watching her monitor and interrupted Ender and said, "Sir seniors detect objects ahead, possibly debris!" Ender looked over at Petra for a brief moment and pressed the same button before he looked forward and said, "Helm drop to 2/3 impulse, steady as she goes!" Joachim replied, "Aye sir." Petra left her seat and stood next to Ender and said, "Definitely something out their captain." From the view screen they watched as rocks and meteors passed and the red alert alarm goes off and Joachim says, "Proximity warning sir!" Ender said, "Steady as she goes helm." Joachim replied (trying to control his anxiety), "Yes sir." Joachim pressed a couple of buttons and said, "Proximity roundabout turns activated sir." The Endeavor maneuvered around the space debris as it still continued on its course. A beeping noise is heard from communications and the Centaurian crewman said, "Sir we are passing through an old style distress signal!" Ender looked over and Petra went back to her station and pressed a few buttons as Ender looked over at her and said, "What is it commander?" Petra replied, "According to analysis and signal identification the signal comes from the starship SS Columbia!" Ender stood up and looked forward as he pressed a button on his armrest and the transparent glass monitors appeared from the floor and ceiling and the route of the SS Columbia was shown in front of him till it stopped where the Columbia vanished and Petra said, "It disappeared in this region 22 years ago in an attempt to colonize the Vega colony." Joachim said, "22 years ago ships at that time had flawed navigation and had the maximum speed of warp 2." The view screen in front of Ender changed to a solar system and Petra said, "The signal is coming from the Talos star group. An area never explored and contains eleven planets, fourth planet from the sun is class M." Petra stops and looks at Ender and says, "Oxygen atmosphere." Joachim says, "Then that means they are still alive." Ender pressed the button on his armrests and the screens retracted as he sat back down and said, "If the survived the crash and if they are still alive after 22 years." Petra looked confused and said, "We are not going to Talos IV?" Ender replied, "Without indication of survivors no. Continue to Starbase 11. Once our ship is fully repaired and we have authorization then we will go investigate this Talos IV. Commander Arkanian you have the con." He stood up and went to the turbo lift as Petra and Joachim looked at each other in confusion once the turbo lift doors closed.

Ender went straight to his quarters and flopped down on his bed and before he knew it he was fast asleep. When he opened his eyes he saw Petra was sitting on his lap staring down at him smiling as Ender rubbed his eyes and said, "What are you doing here?" Petra replied, "I guessed you passed out for four hours. I took the liberty of making you comfortable." Ender looked around and noticed he was tucked in bed with his boots and uniform top off and laid back smiling and said, "You know Petra, I've been thinking. Maybe we should spend some of that leave we are given, alone." Petra smiled and tried to keep from laughing and said, "Is this your attempt to ask me out on a date?" Ender looked at her and smiled and said, "What if I said yes?" Petra leaned over and kissed him and Ender said, "I love you." Petra said, "I know, ever since we were in that escape pod." And she leaned down on top of him and they began to passionately make love.

Ender's communication terminal went off and Ender sighed and said, "Now what?" Petra turned away under the covers as Ender pressed the "Audio only" button and said, "Wiggin here, what is it?" Joachim replied, "Sir, we have just received a follow-up message. There are crash survivors on Talos." Ender replied, "Be right up!" He quickly pulled back the covers and quickly got dressed as well as Petra. When the turbo lift doors opened Petra went straight to her station as Ender pressed a button on his arm rest and the monitors appeared in front of his command chair and displayed the message as it read, "Eleven crash survivors and gravity within normal parameters. Food and water attainable but unless..." The message stopped typing and Joachim said, "That's all we are able to receive sir." Ender looked to his left visual display and it showed the Endeavor's course and Talos IV and the distance on the star chart. Ender stared back at the message with a grim expression and then he pressed the visual off button and the visual screens retracted back and Ender said, "Thank You Mr. Weiss." Ender sat in his command chair and pressed a button that gave an all hands whistle and he said, "This is the captain. Our destination has now changed to the Talos star group. I know you all are weary and need some rest after our last mission but we have received a transmission that there are survivors from the SS Columbia that disappeared some 22 years ago. Our mission, find and pick up the survivors and resume our course to Starbase 11. All decks prepare for Trans-warp drive factor 7. That is all." Ender pressed the same button and closed his arm rests as well as the rest of the bridge crew and Joachim said, "Trans-warp at your command sir!" Ender replied, "Execute!" Joachim pressed a button and the Endeavor speed through space in a blue and red streak towards Talos IV.

During the journey Ender left his seat and walked around the bridge looking at various stations as the bridge crew continued their normal duties as the Endeavor flew across space till a male robotic voice in the bridge intercom said, "Arriving at Talos IV." Ender turned back forward and saw Talos IV filling the main view screen as the Endeavor came out of Trans-warp and continued to Talos IV till the ship entered orbit. Joachim said, "We have reached standard orbit sir." A crewman then exited the turbo lift and he and Petra presented their reports to Ender and the crewman said, "Ensign Kyle sir, I have a report from Bio-lab. Limited vegetation on the surface but mainly barren." Petra said, "Planet has nitrogen, oxygen atmosphere captain." Ender said, "Gravity?" Petra said, "0.9 of Earth." Joachim said, "Captain, reflection from the planet's surface!" Ender said, "That will be all ensign." Kyle left the bridge as Ender and Petra moved to Joachim's station as he looks down on his console and said, "I read metal bits along the surface! Probably from a crashed ship!" Ender said, "Prepare landing party of six. Are you up to it?" Joachim looked up at him and said, "Yes sir!" Ender said, "Hop to it Lt. and notify Delphiki that he's also needed." Joachim replied, "Yes sir!" And Joachim left the bridge as a Deltan ensign relieved him. Ender turned to Petra and said, "Sorry commander but until we have more information on this planet the second most experienced officer has to remain behind." Petra was about to protest but stopped as she saw Ender's serious expression and said, "Of course sir." Ender patted her on the shoulder and he left the bridge as Petra stood and watched the main viewer of the planet below.

In the transporter room everyone was geared up with tricorders, phasers and back packs as Ender walked in with a belt on that had his communicator and phaser. He stood in front of the transporter controls and said, "Find us a safe spot because in this unknown world we still don't know the dangers and need an easy escape." The transporter operator said, "Yes sir, there is a canyon where it will conceal you and provide cover for immediate beam out." Ender replied, "That will do." Ender, Joachim, Nikolai, the ship's doctor and a security ensign (Andorian) stepped onto the transporter pads and the transporter operators operated on the controls and Ender and the others dematerialized. They rematerialized on the surface and Joachim immediately pulled out his tricorder (as did Nikolai and the ship's doctor) while the security ensign pulled out his phaser and they all proceeded south following the tricorder readings while looking at the area around them at the same time. A young female's voice spoke in Ender's head, "I think this planet is too barren for me." Ender said (mentally), "I quite agree, but why up till now have you not spoken?" The Hive Queen replied, "You seemed rather preoccupied in recent events that I did not want to intrude." Ender said (mentally), "Wise idea." He heard a soft humming noise and he followed where it was coming from and saw a group of single blue leaves on stems as they vibrated. Ender lightly grabbed two of them and the sound died down as Nikolai approached from behind with a look of curiosity. Ender smiled and let go of the leaves and they resumed their hum as Michael and Nikolai moved on when Kyle called out, "Sir!" Ender reached Kyle's position and saw survivors in tethered clothing and a makeshift camp.

Ender and the others approached the camp seeing half-shocked and happy older men and women as they saw them and Ender shook the hand on what he believes is the leader and says, "Captain Andrew Wiggin of the Federation starship Endeavor." The leader said, "Theodore Heston of the American Institute." A survivor said, "How is earth?" Ender replied, "Same old earth and you will all be seeing it soon." Ender noticed a beautiful blond girl with blue eyes walking up from one of the tents to Heston's side. Heston took notice and said, "This is Vena. Her parents are dead. She was born as soon as we crashed." Somewhere else on the planet four humanoid beings in silver robes and heads twice larger than an average person with no hair watched a large video monitor on Ender and the rest of his crew as they shook hands and greeted the survivors with one of the large head beings (wearing a medallion necklace) focused solely on Ender as he looked at Vena with interest even as he shook hands and hugged the other survivors. The being looked at the others and nod his head and the others left.

As Ender's away team helped the survivors pack Ender pulled out his communicator and said, "Endeavor this is the captain, prepare to transport the survivors and their personal effects up on my mark." Petra replied, "Yes sir, should I also send out science parties to further study the planet?" Ender replied, "That's affirmative on this..." He then saw Vena standing by and looking at him as Ender looked back at her with awe and Vena said, "You appear to be intelligent and strong captain. Prime specimen." Ender looked a little confused and Petra said, "I didn't get that last part sir." Ender shook his head as he refocused and said, "Uh that's affirmative on request. Landing party out." Ender put his communicator away and one of the survivors came up and said, "You have to excuse her captain. She lived her whole life with a bunch of aging scientists with her only education is our science texts and manuals." Nikolai appeared and said, "Sir I like to make my report as well as the doctor's." Ender said, "Go ahead." Nikolai noticed the attractive girl but did not care and said, "All the equipment they have been using are functioning perfectly and all the survivors are very healthy given their condition living here but it is too perfect." Heston appeared next to Vena and the other survivor and said, "There is a reason for that captain. Let the girl show you, we'll accept her judgement." Vena looked at Ender with interest even as she walked away as Ender followed till they reached a large pile of rocks that looked like it was almost a man made path against a rock wall along the side of a mountain. Vena said, "Are you tired?" Ender replied, "No, I don't tire easily." Hive Queen said (mentally), Ender something doesn't fell right." Ender ignored her voice as he continued to look at Vena as if he was in a trance as she smiled at him and said, "You are a perfect choice." Suddenly she disappeared and Ender looked around puzzled while at the camp itself and the survivors disappeared in an instant leaving only the away team as they looked around startled as well.

A side of the mountain behind Ender opened to show an elevator inside and Ender immediately started to pull out his phaser when tow silver cloaked beings approached him and one had a small metal rod and pressed a button and a yellow mist shot at Ender's face as he stumbled back but suddenly he felt dizzy and he fell to his knees and then on the ground. Joachim looked up and saw Ender falling to his knees and yelled, "CAPTAIN!" He ran up the rocks as the large head beings dragged Ender into the elevator but the rock wall closed on Joachim before he could reach Ender. He tried pulling the fake wall open but it wouldn't budge and he jumped down from the top and he and Nikolai pulled out their phasers and fired them at the wall but nothing happened. They changed their phaser settings and fired again but it only blew apart the camouflaged rocks leaving what appears to be two metal elevator doors still intact. Nikolai pulled out his communicator and said, "Delphiki here." Petra said (both worried and angry), "Landing party what's going on down there?." Nikolai said, "There are no survivors or camp commander. This was all a trap. We lost the captain, do you read?" On the Endeavor's bridge the crew looked shocked except for Petra as she tried to keep a straight expression and said, "Report back to the ship immediately!" Joachim replied, "But ma'm..." Petra yelled, "That's an order Lt!" Nikolai said, "Yes ma'm." Petra said, "Helm take the con!" Helm replied, "Yes ma'm." Petra left the command chair and entered the turbo lift looking very worried.

Ender woke up and looked around and noticed he is in a closed room with two glass walls and when he stood up and felt the glass he put force into his left elbow and tried to break it only to bounce off it and the glass vibrated. He then looked around and down the hallway in front of him and sees similar rooms (only with one glass barrier) but each with different lifeforms. One looked like a human size bird, another a human size warthog and another appeared to be a werewolf. The Hive Queen said (mentally), "Ender can you hear me?" Ender (mentally) replied, "Yes, do you know where I am?" Hive Queen replied, "Not exactly. All I know is you are deep underground and the mountain you were pulled into is their main base of operations." Ender said, "Who are they?" Hive Queen replied, "From what I could gather with my telepathy they are the Talotians. They are headed by The Keeper..." The elevator doors at the end of the hallway opened and three Talotians stepped out and Ender said (mentally), "I'll talk to you later. They're coming." Hive Queen said, "Good luck Ender." They approached Ender and they stood there staring at him and Ender said, "I am Captain Andrew Wiggin of the starship Endeavor, can you understand me?" The Keeper said (mentally), "The intelligence of this lifeform is limited but can easily adapt. That explains why it is no surprise that they all fell to a simple fake transmission." Ender said, "You are not speaking but I can still hear your telepathic thoughts." The Keeper looked fascinated and said (mentally), "Apparently this subject knows about telepathy, hence he does not look surprised." Ender said, "If you can read my mind then understand this. If you don't return me to my ship then my crew will consider this a hostile act." The Keeper said (mentally), "Now you will see he is displaying a primitive fear, threat reaction." Ender looked around the glass and the Keeper said (mentally), "Now you will see the subject is frustrated and will display his physical prowess by throwing himself against the transparency." Ender hit the barrier with his left elbow again but the barrier would not budge. Ender said, "No doubt you were in here to test the strength of these walls. There is a way out of any cage and I will find it." The Keeper said (mentally), "Despite his frustration this subject is more adaptable than our other subjects. We can soon begin the experiment." Ender looked at them with a sense of fear.

On the Endeavor Petra called a meeting with all the department heads and Nikolai displayed the 3D image of Talos IV in the center of the table and he said, "Talos IV is almost a barren planet with life that is just appearing on the surface. The Talotians must live underground where they are able to provide food and other supplies to live." Petra said, "So you are saying there never has been survivors?" Nikolai replied, "Exactly! If there was a crash any survivor would not be able to live long since there is no water or food source anywhere. What we saw was an illusion put forth by the inhabitants of this planet to draw us here." The doctor said, "It was perfect too. Human beings surviving with dignity and bravery right down to the tattered clothing and everything!" Nikolai said, "We must not forget the dangers of these illusions. We know these people can form illusions with our desires, experiences and our thoughts and they are as real as this table here." Joachim said, "But they've got Captain Wiggin and he needs our help!" Petra said, "If what Nikolai and the doctor are saying are true, if we poke around down there then those beings can easily swat this ship as though it were a fly." Joachim said, "Why don't we fire the ships phasers and drill through the solid rock or whatever they have that is blocking us?" There was a short silence until Petra said, "Nikolai prepare engineering, we are going to try and blast through whatever's covering them." They all stood up as the meeting was adjourned.

The Keeper and another Talotian watched on a video screen of Ender feeling and looking for a way to escape and the Talotian said (mentally), We have a dozen people probing his mind Keeper and we find excellent memory capacity." The Keeper replied, "I read excellent strength and found out even with this incredible strength he has within in him he is a strong believer against killing unless he has no choice but to protect the ones he cares about. Let's see if this is true." Ender continued finding a way to escape and the Hive Queen said, "It seems with their powerful minds and you deep underground, I can't find any possible way for you to escape." Ender said (mentally), Try to reach into their minds and see if you can find a weakness to their power." The Hive Queen replied, "I will try." All of a sudden Ender disappeared from the cage and appeared within a city with buildings that are either burnt down or were bombed as if the city was bombed during a war. A young female voice called out, "Come, we must hide ourselves!" Ender looks behind and sees a big library that looked like it was ransacked and Vena ran towards him but had short, dark blond hair and her dark, thick, clothes were either worn or frayed. Vena grabbed his hand and said, "Hurry! There's enough food in the common area where we can eat for days!" Ender said (looking a little shocked), "What is this? What happened here?" Vena ignored his questions and tugged his left hand and said, "Please we must hurry!" Ender looked a little puzzled and said, "I was in a cage or some kind of a zoo. I must still be there!" Vena looked pleadingly at him and said, "Come on!" Ender looked angered and said, "They must be testing or using me as if I am a monkey in a circus or a lab rat to their amusement!" In the distance they heard rough male voices and Vena looked shocked and exclaimed, "The SS!" She ran into the library (not holding Ender's hand) and Ender ran to catch up with her.

Once they were inside the library Ender noticed it was a wreck as many shelves and bookcases were smashed and books littered the floors and tables as Vena continued to run and Ender followed till they went behind a table in the middle of the library and Ender looked at Vena and said, "So its you again, the ones they call you Vena." The rough male voices grew closer and there was a sound of a rifle shot and Ender and Vena looked startled towards the entrance and suddenly the front doors were kicked open and Ender noticed the three men that entered were wearing german uniforms equivalent to the ones worn in World War II with one of them an officer and they all wore skull & crossbones on their collars. Two of the soldiers fanned out and began searching down the book aisles as the officer walked down the middle with both hands behind his back as Ender and Vena watched behind cover of the table and staked books and Vena whispered, "You have to do something! Kill them!" Ender whispered, "But this is only a dream. I'm not going to go along with their mind games like some lab rat." Vena whispered, "It doesn't matter what you believe! You will feel everything that happens to you!" They heard a sound of a MP-40 and they looked and saw the officer was also curious as he looked to his right and one of the soldiers exited one of the aisles and said something in german that he laughed while the officer merely smirked in satisfaction. Then they all heard a whistle sound like someone is attracted to someone and they all looked and there was a german soldier to left of the SS officer and he was looking right at Vena.

The SS officer and the other soldier saw them and the two soldiers moved towards them while the officer followed behind. Ender kept Vena behind him as he moved to the left and he positioned himself behind an oak table and the soldiers lowered their MP-40's and pointed at Ender and Vena and when they were close Ender pushed Vena to the metal staircase to his left and kicked the oak table as it flipped to its side blocking the soldiers as they fired and hit the table top. The SS officer looked impressed while the soldiers looked and talked angrily and moved quickly around the table and pointed their guns at Ender and one of them said something and Ender raised his hands as if to surrender. One soldier stepped out to him and when he tried to grab Ender he grabbed the soldier's reaching hand, twisted it behind his back and made him face the others and Ender grabbed his gun, pointed at the others and fired the MP-40 riddling the other soldier with bloody holes as the officer ducked. The soldier Ender is holding kicked Ender between the legs forcing Ender to lose his grip and the soldier turned around and punched Ender in the face knocking him on his back with a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. Ender yelled, "VENA RUN!" Vena ran away from the stairs and took cover behind the book shelves and aisles while the SS officer ran after her and yelled in a commanding tone of voice in german. The soldier over Ender pulled out his knife and Ender quickly stood up and backed towards the stairs and the soldier said something that Ender looked at him with little confusion and Ender said, "Your move skinhead." The soldier slashed or stabbed at Ender but Ender ducked, pulled back or quickly moved to the side as he moved backwards up the stairs as the german soldier kept pursuing.

Once they reached the top of the stairs on the second floor the german made a thrust and Ender hit his wrist and it fell from the german's grip and Ender turned, grabbed the same soldier's arm and snapped it while at the same time grabbed the soldier's knife on the floor and stabbed him into the right side of his neck (to the hilt) and the soldier fell lifeless after a short cry. Vena left her hiding place and looked up to see Ender fighting the soldier when the SS officer grabbed her from behind and she screamed. Ender turned, looked over the railing and saw the officer grab her and tried to drag her away with a luger pointed at her head as the german spoke firmly at her at the same time when he saw Ender and he stopped and pulled Vena in front of him with the luger still pointed at her right temple and he said something in german that Ender assumes is for him to stand back or he will shoot her. Ender raised his hands and stepped back and the officer followed suit with Vena in tow and when the officer looked back briefly Ender yanked the knife from the soldier's throat and let it fell to the floor before his feet as he quickly raised his hands so the officer won't notice. When the SS officer was close to the entrance he said something in german and the officer leveled his luger at Vena's right temple as if he was about to shoot her when Ender stomped his left foot on the hilt of the knife and it flipped up in the air and Ender quickly grabbed it and threw it at the officer striking him directly in the heart. The SS officer let out a gasp and Vena cringed as he fell back on floor and fired the one shot that was meant for Vena and the bullet struck a nearby book aisle. Vena looked down at the dead and amazed officer and she looked away and cried as Ender looked down at them both.

In a blink of an eye everything changed and Ender saw he is back in the cage but this time Vena (now wearing a sliver dress) is in there with him as well. Vena turns and looks at him happily and said, "It's over." She then embraces him when she saw the Talotians and she pulls away from him and looks down. Ender saw them as well but they turned away and entered the elevator and the doors closed. Once they left Ender turned his attention on Vena and said, "Why are you in here?" Vena replied, "To be with you." Ender said, "No that's not what I mean. Are you a real person or just another illusion?" Vena replied, "I am a real person Ender." Ender said, "Are you a prisoner as well?" Vena replied with a look of shock, "No!" Ender said, "Then why are you wearing the same fabric as they are?" Vena looked at him concerned and said, "I can wear anything that you wish. Be anyone that you wish." Ender said, "And perform for them like a circus animal, no!" Ender looked away but then stopped and turned back and said, "Wait a minute. They want to see how I will react, is that it?" Vena said, "I can be in every dream that you wish, be anything!" Ender looked down the hallway and said, "Or is it something else? To see how I feel?" Vena stood in Ender's way and said, "Let me please you." And she smiled up at him but Ender looked at her unfazed and said, "Yes you can please me. Is there anyway I can block my mind so they can't read my thoughts?" Vena shook her head and said, "You are a fool!" Ender said, "Then you are not real." Ender moved away from her and looked as if he is deep in thought.

On the surface an away team of twelve took cover behind some large rocks before the entrance where Ender was taken and Joachim had his communicator out as Petra spoke through it, "Are you sure Captain Wiggin is underground and not in the mountain?" Joachim replied, "I'm sure commander, and we are ready whenever you are." Petra said, "We are ready, standby." On the bridge Petra pressed a button on the command chair armrest and said, "Mr. Delphiki we are ready and phaser control is transferred over to you. You may start the countdown." Nikolai replied, "Countdown has commenced, 10, 9..." When Nikolai said one a single phaser beam fired from the Endeavor and struck the side of the mountain where the elevator doors are and some rock blasted off. Joachim, the doctor and ten security personnel watched wearing dark goggles and saw the metal doors and part of a wall surrounding them glowing white and Petra said, "Anything?" Joachim replied, "Nothing, increase power to full!" and they all watched as more rock blasted off but the barrier still held on and Joachim said, "Can you give us anymore?" The phaser beam grew brighter and made a loud whine noise that grew louder and louder when Petra said, "Delphiki says's the phaser circuits are beginning to head and advices to cease fire!" Joachim yelled, "Disengage!" The phaser beam stopped firing and on the bridge Petra watched and saw the glowing white light grew dimmer and dimmer till all she saw is the same metal doors and part of a wall surrounding them still intact. Petra sighed and slumped in the command chair and said, "That side of the mountain should have been blasted apart the first second." Nikolai said (through the speaker in the command chair), It probably was. It's what I have been trying to explain during the briefing. Their power of illusion is so great that they can influence everything we do or see." Petra sighed and rested her chin on her right hand as she watched the main viewer showing the metal untouched doors.

Back in Ender's cage Vena walked from the corner and sat by Ender's side on the bed and said, "Perhaps if you could ask questions that I could answer, would that be satisfying to you?" Ender kept looking calm as he stared at the glass barrier as he said (mentally), "Hive Queen, can you metal speak to other people besides me?" Hive Queen replied, "If they are not blocking my thoughts, yes." Ender said, "Can you speak to Petra and tell her what has happened and reassure her I am all right?" Hive Queen replied, "Yes." Ender said, "Good and tell her about Vena and I am trying to find more information about this place and the Talotians." Hive Queen replied, "Try not to get emotionally attached to her." Ender said, "Seriously? She is more than a burden I can handle!" Vena waved her hand in front of his eyes and said, "Hello!" Ender waved her hand away with a look of annoyance and said, "I heard you, I was just thinking of a question to ask. How strong is their mental power?" Vena replied, "If I answer will you pick a dream that I can be a part of?" Ender replied, "Yes." Vena said, "They won't do anything that you don't want them to do unless you don't cooperate, then they will punish you." Ender said, "So they once lived on the surface. Why did they go underground?" Vena replied, "War, thousands of years ago." Ender said, "That's why life is just starting to bloom on the surface. So when they moved underground they concentrated on developing their mental powers?" Vena replied, "Yes, but they found it is a narcotic and dreams became more important than reality that they forgot how to repair the machines their ancestors left behind. They even live through dreams and reliving them from peoples minds." Ender said, "Is that why they trick other races to coming to this planet?" Vena replied, "Yes and they make your dreams into reality in your mind or us old memories. Sometimes they even use dream from other being in their race jus to see how you will react." Vena looked frightened but Ender ignored her and said, "Which means for every race they have more than one gender. Where do they tend to get and earth woman?" None of them noticed but The Keeper has left the elevator and is standing just outside. Vena said, "I answered all your questions, would you please..." Ender said, "But that was a margin that never existed. You inferred you were not real remember?" Vena looked at him confused at first but then with a pleading look she said, "I'm a woman as reals and as human as you are." Ender looked concerned as Vena spoke, "We are like Adam and Eve in their..." Vena made a painful look as she looked up and fell back on the bed squirming and yelled, "Please don't punish me! I beg you! Please!" Then she vanished and Ender felt around the bed and then suddenly looked down the hallway to see The Keeper enter the elevator and disappeared.

On the Endeavor Petra laid back in bed unable to sleep and she looked over at the empty side of the bed where Ender slept and sighed. A soothing female voice said in Petra's mind, "Petra Arkanian." Petra then bolted upright in bed and said, "Who is it?" The voice said, "Calm yourself. I am the Hive Queen that Ender mentioned to you at your Command School after the last Formic War. You don't need to speak openly, just speak in your mind." Petra said, "Why did you call me?" Hive Queen said, "Ender told me to contact you." Petra smiled with relief and said, "Is he all right?" Hive Queen said, "Yes he's perfectly fine. Now listen very carefully..."

In his cage Ender felt along the walls again for an escape till he heard something beneath him and when he looked he saw an opening and he bolted down to reach the opening but it closed on him and he tried to pry it open but to no avail and he saw a wine looking glass with a clear liquid substance in it. He was about to reach fro it till he saw The Keeper standing outside and said, "That glass contains all the nutrients and protein complex that will maintain your nourishment." Ender said, "So you can talk." The Keeper said, "If it doesn't appeal to you then you may wish your nourishment to take any form you wish." Ender said, "And if I prefer to starve?" Keeper said, "Then you will be punished." Then Ender felt intense pain in his head and he clenched both fists and groaned in pain as he cringed and all of a sudden he was in a closed off cave with fire and boiling water all around him as he was kneeling on a rock in the center and he cried out in agony till suddenly he was back in the cage and dropped his hands as he panted with sweat running down his face. The Keeper said, "You will now consume the nourishment." Ender whipped the sweat from his face and said, "What if I put hunger in my mind, will you still punish me then? Even when I control my own thoughts you still have some limitations." The Keeper said, "If you continue to resist then in your mind we will find memories more unpleasant." Ender picked up the glass and drank it. He then began to get up but suddenly charged at the glass barrier and bounced off but the Keeper backed away with a look of shock and Ender said (smiling), "That's very interesting. You were startled. Were you reading my mind then?" Keeper said, "As you conjectured, a vessel did crash on the surface but with only one survivor." Ender said, "Stop changing the subject! All I want to do then and now is to knock you out and throw you in this cage!" Keeper said, "We have treated the human female and we find your species very interesting." Ender walked around frustrated and said, "All right, all right, let's talk about the girl!" Ender then looked at the Keeper with concern and said, "You seem to be going out of your way to make her attractive to me." Keeper said, "We thought this is necessary to perpetuate your species." Ender said, "Why do you want me to love or protect her?" Keeper said, "We want are specimens to be happy in their new life." Ender looked frustrated and said, "Why me? Do you plan on creating a human community of slaves?" Keeper said, "We have now properly conditioned the female." The Keeper turned away and Ender yelled, "You mean punished!" The Keeper stopped and looked back and Ender said, "I'm the one that is not cooperating, why don't you punish me?" Keeper said, "First an emotion of protection, now sympathy. Excellent." The Keeper walked away and the scenery around Ender changed to a forest with an opening showing a big green field in front and a young blond haired girl sat on a blanket with a picnic basket out and food.

Ender sighed and walked over to her as she looked back and Ender saw it was Vena (not to his surprise). She smiled at Ender and said, "My is this a lovely view!" Ender kneeled down next to her and said, "It is." Vena said, "We could stay here if you want?" Ender said (with discontent), "But we are not here. We're in a Menagerie, a cage!" Vena looked upset and said, "No!" Ender said, "I can't help either one of us if you don't give me a chance! You said these dreams are a narcotic to them. They couldn't repair the machines left by their ancestors. Is that why they want us, to create a colony of slaves?" Vena replies upsettingly, "Stop it! Don't you even care what they will do to us?" Ender replied, "A few moments ago when I was in my cage there was a time where the Keeper couldn't read my thoughts. Does a strong emotion of hate or intense anger block off their minds?" After a few moments Vena looked down and nodded and said, "Yes, but I have tried and they keep going at you till you give in. They play tricks and punish me day after day, week after week and year after year and they won. They owned me. Now you hate me." Ender (caresses her hands) said, "No I don't hate you. I know what it is like." Vena said, "It is my thoughts that made them brought you here. I kept dreaming of the perfect man, and they read what I imagined and that's why they brought you here." Ender said, "If they can read my mind they know that I like you, but I am in love with someone else." The Talotians watched Ender and Vena on their screen and The Keeper waved a hand and suddenly the scenery changed and Ender looked and sees himself in a courtyard in a middle of an estate wearing a gold and blue robe sitting on a large sofa with musicians in front playing a song with a shallow stream separating them.

Ender notices an Orion slave girl dancing in front of the band and he looks closely at the dancer as the band played and Ender looked amazed and says to himself, "Vena!" Ender continued to watch barely trying to contain his show of disgust and anger as Vena (looking like an Orion slave girl) danced before him till he jumped up and walked briskly to the left going to the house behind him. When he past the oak doors the walls on each side were filled with paintings and he continued walking till the scenery change to stone walls and lite torches like he is in a castle and when he looked back there was a stone wall. He ran up and felt around it to see if there was an opening but to no avail and suddenly he noticed the light around him got brighter and he looked back and saw Vena (Orion) standing there with a torch in her hand as she smiled at him.

In the Endeavor's transporter room Petra stood with the doctor, Joachim and three security personnel with phaser rifles and she said, "We are going to try and beam inside the mountain at these coordinates." She indicated the numbers on the transporter control. Petra said, "Hopefully we will reach the captain from there." Hive Queen said (mentally), "Ms. Arkanian I tried to contact Ender but he is unable to respond. They may have detected my presence and the Talotians are blocking me from contacting him." Joachim said, "Ma'm wouldn't we be beaming into solid rock?" Petra replied, "I have personal intelligence telling me that it is safe." They looked at her confused and Petra said, "This is strictly voluntary and you have the right to back out. If you do then I will understand and would not hold it against you." She looked around and no one objected and they all went up the transporter pads. The transporter chief operated the controls and when the transporter started up only Petra dematerialized. Joachim threw out his arms and yelled, "WAIT!" The chief the immediately stopped transport and everyone looked around shocked.

Petra materialized and she looked around and saw she was in an enclosed room with two glass display walls and she saw Ender standing and looking ahead as a girl in a silver dress held him and Petra approached and said, "Captain?" Vena looked up and yelled, "No, let me finish!" She stomped away leaving Petra looking dumbfounded and she said, "I was part of a party of six!" Ender looked at her and down at her belt and quickly grabbed her phaser and aimed it at the glass wall and squeezed the trigger but nothing happened. He pressed the button for full power and pressed the trigger again but still nothing and Ender said, "Damn." Petra pulled out her communicator and said, "It was fully charge when I left." She opened and pressed the call button on her communicator but nothing happened and she said, "Damn, I can't get a signal!" Ender grabbed the communicator and said, "Shh, don't." He walked to the sliding, hidden hatch and said, "Filling my mind to beat their melon heads to a pulp!" He dropped them both and said, "Their minds can't penetrate strong emotions of anger. I'm filling my with hate." Ender stood in front of the glass and Vena approached him but was blocked by Petra and she said, "Leave him alone." Vena said, "He doesn't need you he's already picked me!" Petra looked at her puzzled and said, "Picked for what?" Vena said, "Now there's a fine choice to pick for intelligent offspring." Petra said, "Offspring, like Adam and Eve? I can tell you that is not happening." Vena said, "Says someone who has a better chance on making out with a computer." Petra glared at Vena and said, "Now let's get this straight. On our records the SS Columbia had a passenger named Vena on board as an adult crew member. Now adding 22 years if you are her you must be..." There was a sound of footsteps and they looked and saw it was the Keeper. Vena moved forward and said, "It's not fair, I did what you asked!" Keeper said, "Since the first specimen has no appeal to you, we brought you someone we know you are fond of." Ender glared down at the Keeper and said, "Can you read may mind now? All I want is to get my hands around your neck! Is your blood red like ours? I intend to find out!" Keeper (ignored his threat) said, "Your girlfriend has a superior mind and will produce highly intelligent children." Petra blushed a little but still stared down at the Keeper. Ender said, "Can you read my thoughts freak? The images of hate, killing..." Keeper said, "Your commander also possesses youth and strength almost alike to yours and has strong feminine drives." Ender continued, "Why don't you read these thoughts? Thoughts so primitive you can't understand. Emotions so..." Ender yelped and closed his eyes as he cringed in pain as Petra held on to him till Ender opened his eyes again and breathed heavily from the pain. The Keeper said, "Wrong thinking is punishable. Right thinking will be as quickly rewarded." They looked at the Keeper now walking away and entered the elevator before it closed. Ender stood upright with Petra's help and Petra said, "Ender, what..." Ender shook his head and said, "No, don't help me. I have to concentrate. They can't read through hate." Ender walked away and sat on the floor resting against the bed. Hive Queen said, "Petra what's going on? I can't find Ender." Petra replied (mentally), He's trying to block the Talotians from reading his mind by filling it with hate. They can't read through primitive thoughts and he has to concentrate." Hive Queen said, "I understand." Petra laid back on the bed as Vena sighed and said, "What's with these people." She sat against the side of the bed on the opposite end.

The Keeper reappeared from the elevator and saw Ender, Petra and Vena were fast asleep and walked quickly but quietly around the glass barriers and behind them. The hidden door then started to slide open and Ender opened his eyes but remained where he was as The Keeper reached out for the phaser and communicator. Ender leapt forward, grabbed the Keeper and dragged him out and put both hands around his neck and Ender said, "If you ever try anything I'll..." Vena said, "Stop it! They don't mean to be cruel!" Petra held Vena's shoulders to keep her from pulling Ender away. The Talotian the changed into a human size warthog and growled in anger as it tried to pull Ender's hands away and both Petra and Vena looked shocked and Ender said, "You stop this hallucination or I'll twist your head off!" The creature ceased resisting and changed back to the Keeper and Ender said, "Okay, now if you try again on any form then I will ice you." Keeper said (as he struggled), "Your ship. Release me. Or we will destroy it." Ender pulled the Keeper up in a headlock and Vena said, "He's not bluffing. They can form any illusions to have your crew push any buttons or do anything to destroy your ship." Ender looked at her and then the Keeper and said, "I'm going to gamble you can't kill for no reason." He then handed the Keeper over to Petra and as she held him Ender picked up the phaser and communicator and pointed the phaser at the glass barrier facing the elevator and pulled the trigger. When nothing happened he set the phaser on full power and tried again but was the same and he turned and aimed the phaser at the Keeper's head and said, "On the other hand I have a good reason. I bet you created an illusion that this phaser is empty and did not blast a hole through that glass wall. Do you want me to test my theory on your head?" All of a sudden a blasted hole appeared on the glass wall and Petra said, "Captain!" He turned and saw the hole and smiled before grabbing the Keeper's arm and walked out with him pointing the phaser to his head as Petra and Vena followed as they boarded the elevator and saw a control panel with four buttons forming a pyramid and Ender said, "Up." The Keeper pressed the top button and the elevator moved up.

Once they reached the surface they looked around and noticed the mountain was blasted apart leaving only the elevator shaft intact. They walked down the naturally formed path of rocks to the ground below and Ender said, "Contact the ship commander." Petra took the communicator from Ender and operated the controls but nothing happened and Petra said, "I'm still not reading them captain." Ender let the Keeper go but kept the phaser pointed at him and he pressed the operating buttons but it was still the same and the Keeper said, "As you see you all have accomplished nothing." Ender glared at the Keeper and said, "I want to contact my ship." Keeper said, "We have now reached the surface, as what we expected you to be with a female of your choice. You will now begin carefully guided lives." Ender said, "Start by making you crawl back to your hole?" Keeper said, "If that is your choice. To help you reclaim the surface we will provide you with our zoological gardens." Ender said, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to pass on that offer."

On the Endeavor the main power on the bridge went out and the computers around the sides of the bridge started buzzing, blinking and clicking with activity and Joachim yelled, "What's going on?" He noticed the monitors at Petra's station showed quick flashes of images and he ran over and the crewman that is stationed there temporarily said, "Sir the computers are going over Earth and Zhargosia's history!" Joachim and nearby crewmen watched on the monitor's as star charts and past images flashed across the screens.

On the surface Ender and Petra saw the elevator coming back up and two Talotians stepped out. A Talotian said (mentally), "Their method of storing data and knowledge is crude. Are you prepared to assimilate?" The Keeper nodded and after a few moments the Keeper looked back at Ender and the others with confusion and fear. The Keeper said, "We did not believe this is possible. Your species endeavors and history consist a great hatred of captivity and a long history of violence. Even when life is pleasant and peaceful you prefer death and destruction." The Keeper then looked grim and calm and said, "You are too violent and dangerous for our needs." Ender looked at Vena and she said, "He means they can't use you, you are free to go back to your ship." Ender then looked at the Keeper with disappointment and said, "That's it then, no apologies or forgiveness. You captured one of us and threaten to destroy us." A Talotian said, "Your unsuitability has condemned our race to eventual destruction. Is that sufficient enough?" Keeper said, "No other specimen have shown any adaptability. You were our last hope." Ender said, "How about we can agree on a trade or mutual cooperation? The Federation will most certainly help as they have done with many other people like the Vulcans." Keeper said, "No, your power of evolution will learn our ways and destroy themselves too." Petra's communicator beeped and she said, "Captain, we have transporters available." Ender looked back at Vena but she shook her head and said, "I can't." Both Ender and Petra looked at her confused.

In the transporter room in the Endeavor, the doors opened and Nikolai ran in and looked at the controls in bewilderment. The transporter chief said, "Sir it just came on, we can't shut the power off!" Joachim's voice came through the console's comms and said, "Delphiki all power is restored and helm is now responding!" Nikolai then looked in confusion and said, "Whoever is doing this is doing me a big favor." At that time the doctor appeared and a nurse appeared and waited next to the transporter pads.

On the surface Petra continued to look on in confusion while Ender looked upset and looked both at the Keeper and Vena. The Keeper nodded at Vena and she began to change as Petra looked on in trying to mask her shock while Ender gave a sorrowful expression till Vena's metamorphosis ended. Vena looked like an old lady with a hunched back, two scars on her face with a large hump where her left shoulder should be and she said, "You see why I can't go with you." Keeper said, "This is the female's true appearance." Ender continued to look on in sadness and Vena said, "They found me in the wreckage, dying. They rebuilt me as best they could. They have never seen a human, no guide." Keeper said, "It was the only way we can persuade you to stay and not judge her by her appearance." Ender said, "You will give her back her beauty?" The Keeper smiled and said, "And more." As he looked at her again she regained her beauty and he noticed there was another Ender but he ran up the steps with Vena and they both went into the elevator all happy as she did not look back to see Ender watching her and he smiled as she disappeared in the elevator with the illusion of himself in her arms.

In the transporter room Joachim, Nikolai and the others waited when Ender and Petra rematerialized on the transporter pad and they both stepped down as the others approached. Ender saw the doctor and waved him off and said, "We are fine doctor." Joachim looked behind them and said, "Where is this Vena? Is she coming with us?" Ender said, "No, she has a good reason to stay." They all exited the transporter room and Ender, Petra and Joachim headed towards the turbo lift.

The turbo lift doors opened on the bridge and Ender, Petra and Joachim stepped out and went to their stations. Ender said, "All decks prepare for Trans-warp drive." A male voice in the intercom said, "All power full." Petra said, "All stations report ready sir." Joachim pressed a few buttons and said, "Trans-warp at your command sir." Ender closed his arm rests as did the rest of the bridge crew and he said, "Execute." The Endeavor left the orbit of Talos IV and then engaged Trans-warp drive and the Endeavor flew away in a blue and red streak across space.

Ender (voice), Captain's log star date 2342.1, we have left Talos IV and have sent a top secret message to Starfleet about what happened at Talos IV and recommended that the star system should be quarantined in the hopes no one will have to face the same situation the Endeavor went through and abide by the Talotians word so no one will attempt to possess their abilities. It will also be noted that no one survived the crash of the SS Columbia and the transmissions we received are those of the ship's last transmission before they crashed. We are now continuing our course to Starbase 11 to conduct repairs from our attempt to breach the Galactic Barrier." Ender entered his quarters and saw Petra lying in bed in her white pajamas with her hair loose and said, "So you are quarantining Talos IV?" Ender replied, "Yes." He went into the bathroom and washed his face before he came back out and started changing into his pajamas. Ender said, "How is it?" Petra replied, "Is what?" Ender said, "Talking to the queen." Petra replied, "First I thought I was going crazy, but now I'm getting use to it." Ender then went to bed and laid next to Petra as she moved up to his left side and cuddled close to him as he wrapped his left arm around her and stroke her hair.

The turbo lift doors opened on the bridge and Ender sat in his command chair while Petra took to her station. Ender said, "Anything from Starbase 11?" Communications replied, "Starbase control reports we are a go for standard orbital approach." Ender said, "Helm, engage orbit." Joachim pressed a button and said, "Engaging standard orbit sir." The Endeavor moved to the orbit of a planet that is Starbase 11 with a K-7 type space station being built to the port side of the Endeavor. A male voice through the intercom said, "Starbase 11 to Endeavor, welcome." Ender said, "Thank You Starbase 11 but we are in need for repairs that require the utmost importance." The voice replied, "Yes captain, our repair crews will start making preparations to assist in your repairs." Ender said, "Copy starbase, me, my first officer and our chief engineer will beam down with the list of repairs and supplies." The voice said, "Affirmative captain, starbase 11 control out." Ender stood up and said, "You assume the bridge Lt. Commander." Joachim replied, "Aye sir." Ender and Petra entered the turbo lift and the doors closed as the bridge crews looked more calm and relaxed and they worked at their stations.

On the surface the grey and almost office complex like buildings (with the exception of some spire shaped buildings and construction yards) of Starbase 11 sat in the middle of an almost desert like landscape with a large canyon to the right in the distance and in the sky the building of the K-7 type space station can be visible. Ender, Petra and Nikolai materialized in a courtyard outside the main building as a female yeoman waited for them. She approached them and said, "Captain if you and your officers follow me Commodore Vincent will like to see you." They followed her to the Commodore's office where she greeted them and the Commodore said, "Welcome captain to Starbase 11." Ender said, "Thank You Commodore. This is my first officer Commander Petra Arkanian and Chief Engineer Lt. Commander Nikolai Delphiki." She shook their hands and greeted them and Vincent said, "What brings you to Starbase 11 captain?" Ender said, "Repairs. We couldn't breach the Galactic Barrier and we found a recorder from the SS Valiant that had tried to do the same but it nearly destroyed them. Here's our list of repairs and supplies." Nikolai and Petra gave Vincent their reports and she passed them to the yeoman that was waiting and left the office. Vincent said, "We'll begin work as soon as possible." Ender said, "Thank You Commodore." The Yeoman returned and Vincent said, "Yes Yeoman?" The yeoman said, "Ma'm the Repair Chief has looked over their reports and said the Endeavor should be fully repaired and ready to go in one week." Vincent said, "Thank You Yeoman." She left and Vincent said, "While your ship is being repaired and resupplied the crew of your ship can enjoy the recreational facilities we have recently built here or take a short leave and explore the planet." Ender said, "Thank You Commodore, our crew will be happy to hear that." Vincent said, "Not at all Captain. Enjoy your leave." Ender and the others shook the Commodore's hand and left her office.

The turbo lift doors opened and Ender, Petra and Joachim resumed their stations temporarily and Ender pressed a button on his arm rest and a whistle blew through the intercom. Ender said, "Attention crew of the Endeavor. I complement all of you on your brilliant performance these past two missions as our abilities were tested including the ship. Our ship will be in orbit for a week and liberty and leave is granted for all hands and rotations of liberty is under port and starboard rotations. Lt. Commander's Joachim Weiss and Nikolai Delphiki will be in charge and all reports will be submitted to them till the day we depart, Wiggin out." The bridge held their excitement even though they whispered their exuberance and Ender stepped out of his chair and said, "Joachim?" Joachim replied, "Understood sir." He shook his head and smirked as he continued to push buttons on his console. Ender entered the turbo lift along with Petra before the doors closed and Petra smirked and said, "Do you have any plans?" Ender replied, "I was thinking on taking a few days leave and take the Commodore's advice." Petra said, "Then I guess I better pack an extra set of clothes." They both looked at each other and laughed but when the turbo lift doors opened they recomposed themselves and walked fast to their quarters as if they are racing each other till they reached their quarters and they quickly packed and changed their clothes. Petra said, "Come on Ender, we have to go before the shuttle bay gets piled up!" Ender replied as he struggled to pull his boots off, "I'm hurrying!" He was able to change his shoes and quickly but carefully packed the larva Queen in a separate bag packed with towels and they both walked fast out of their quarters trying not to draw too much attentions.

The doors opened in the shuttle bay and Ender and Petra stepped into the large bay as various types of shuttle craft were either sitting and waiting to depart or were being taken from the overhead or side docks. Ender and Petra walked fast to a Type 3 shuttle that was closest to them and saw Nikolai was standing in the doorway. He smirked and shook his head at them and said, Two of the highest ranking officers on this ship are leaving together and dumping their responsibilities on me and Joachim." Ender and Petra smiled back at him and they all laughed and Nikolai said, "I saved the shuttle just for you two." Ender said, "Thank You Nikolai." Nikolai patted his shoulder and said, "No problem, just enjoy your leave." They both shook Nikolai's hand and boarded the shuttle. Ender and Petra put their bags down and Ender sat in the pilot's seat while Petra sat in the co-pilot seat. A voice in the com panel said, "Shuttle Takari you are cleared for take off." Petra pressed a button and said, "Thank You shuttle control." Ender and Petra pressed buttons overhead and on the console in front of them and the steering controls lite up. Ender operated the controls and the shuttle lifted off and flies out of the shuttle bay and exits the back of the Endeavor, turns and heads down to the planet. Ender said, "I found a nice house to stay at temporarily till we explore a mountain that I heard is a unique." Petra said, "Just as long as it doesn't take up most of our leave." Ender laughed and said, "No it won't." Once the shuttle passed through reentry the shuttle turned and headed straight into a flat Savannah type of land. Ender looked down and sees horses that are purple running down the landscape and the shuttle flew to starboard and landed right in front of a cottage with a small stable to the right. The shuttle powered down and Ender and Petra left carrying their bags as the shuttle door closed and locked.


End file.
